Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 29
The 29th installment of Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History. It has the "Desert Fox" Erwin Rommel against Holocaust victim Anne Frank. The Fuhrer of the Nazis, Adolf Hitler, makes a third party appearance. It was released July 3rd, 2013. Cast: Ivo Hora as Erwin Rommel Molly Brown as Anne Frank Jacob S. as Adolf Hitler Lyrics: 'Erwin Rommel:' Let the General Field Marshall give you a description of your fate, So find a seat, sit down, and Concentrate! Why bother fighting, your Excellentcy? There's no chance that you'll win! Even your own mother hated you, ain't that a sin? You're a peasent, can't you see? I'm powerful and regnant, You went so far with Peter, you should be on 13 and Pregnent! You lost your citizenship, now you'll lose your dignity too! You've been a very bad girl Annie, go back to your room! 'Anne Frank:' What's the matter? Afraid of a little circumsision? You're just a Nazi cunt from the 7th Pansy Division! Don't diss my Diary, bitch, I'd love to read yours, "Dear best friend, a little girl slapped me 'cause I called her a whore" I'll burn you up brighter than the day I saw the sun! You're done, that pathetic gun won't please anyone! Your rhymes are so sick, I'm surprised you haven't made yourself hurl, I've got more balls than you Rommel, and I'm a thirteen year old girl! 'Erwin Rommel:' I'd like a real enemy, not this sick Jewish scamp! Go take a hike Anne, oh wait, wrong camp! You died? Big whoop, we all know that would have happened, Boys would have stuck their candles in your Secret Annex! 'Anne Frank:' Quit sucking Hitler's winzage schwanz and think for yourself, You shouldn't call yourself Desert Fox, you have no stealth! The world must know of your defeat, and I know what I'll say, "Dear Kitty, I lyrically bitch-slapped some asshole today"! 'Erwin Rommel:' Anne, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not a real Nazi. 'Adolf Hitler:' Say WHAT now?! How DARE you leave the Nazis to side with a teenage brat! You betrayed me Rommel! I don't take too kindly to that! Hell, you even tryed to kill me! What happened to you? Wusten-fuck you, you're fired, go hang with the Jews! I don't even need a beat, I'll destroy you acapella, Hey look! Anne's out of hiding. Go get her fellas! Alright, that's taken care of, time to take your last breath! Here's a cyanide pill, Rommel, pummel back to your death! 'Erwin Rommel:' Lay off, Adolf Bitchler, I mean, she's just a kid! Plus her book got better rating than YOURS ever did! I'll knock you out cold, this won't end in a near fall, You are literally drunk in power, go back to your beer hall! Five and a half million Jews? That's crazy, calm down, We should leave a sign on each store, "No Hitlers Allowed"! Damn right, I tried to kill you, an evil, evil, man, Here, take this breifcase, run, and stay away from Anne! Who Won? Erwin Rommel Anne Frank Adolf Hitler Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Category:Ivo Hora Category:Molly Brown Category:Jacob S. Category:Erwin Rommel Category:Anne Frank Category:Adolf Hitler